1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion device and an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid state imaging element having an analog/digital (A/D) converter and a memory which holds an A/D conversion result in each of pixel columns is known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-270433 discusses a configuration in which a plurality of memories is divided into a plurality of blocks and a column scan circuit is provided to each block. In the configuration discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-270433, a partial area in an imaging area can be extracted by reading a signal only from a memory belonging to a certain block. If a signal is read from a certain block, however, circuits in subsequent stages cannot distinguish from which block the signal is read.